Episode
s|jelly|jelly= s}} All levels are grouped into episodes (or chapters). Each episode has a different story, mascot, and name (except Minty Meadow, Soda Swamp, and Candy Clouds, there are two different episodes with same name). Most episode names have two words. Most episodes have the same initial consonant sounds. There are currently total of +10)/15}} episodes (6 episodes in the first ten worlds, 3 episodes each in World Eleven onwards) in Reality. There were also 45 episodes in Dreamworld (seven worlds: 6 episodes in each except World Eight), but Dreamworld was entirely removed from the game. On some mobile devices, when the player completed the episode, he/she gets a booster reward by clicking one of the present gifts. For most players currently, the player must either request tickets to friends, or complete a set of hidden objectives called mystery quests on mobile up to Episode 64. The first two episodes contain 10 levels, all the rest contain 15. At the end of each episode (starting with Candy Factory on web, or Lemonade Lake on mobile), to cross over to the next episode, you have to get three of your Facebook / King.com friends to give you a ticket to cross, or buy 9 gold bars (3 gold bar for each ticket). On mobile, you can complete hidden mystery quests (including three daily quests) to cross to the next episode if you are offline. Each episode has its own mascot and special logo, too. The mascot is usually a person or an animal, or other things such as a robot, a vampire, and even a fairy. The logo is usually the episode's name in bolded words (Candice) with a background striped banner (that have one end crooked to a different direction than the other end) to match the episode's area. Usually each mascot has a problem and Tiffi solves it for them and they turn happy (most of the time) on early episodes. The later episodes show no specific problem even if the player plays the episode first time. After Dreamworld ended, she hasn't really helped with problems since there aren't any right now. On November 27, 2013, Dreamworld was released, with whole new episodes and levels. Each episode imitated an episode in Reality, but usually in a more difficult manner. There were some exceptions though, e.g. Dreamworld level 30. To get to Dreamworld, you clicked on an owl named Odus on the map screen. Click on Odus again to return to Reality. Unfortunately, this feature was entirely removed, first on mobile since 11 December 2016, and then on web altogether on 17 May 2017 when Watermelon Waves released. After Peppermint Portal, there are no more episodes on Flash version, only on HTML5. It is unknown when the last episode for HTML5 version will be. Here is a list of all the current episodes in Candy Crush Saga, divided into worlds: Reality Dreamworld Trivia *Some episode names of Dreamworld (especially in the first word) ended with the suffixes -y, -ing, -ful, and -ous. *All episodes with Allen are rated at least somewhat hard, as well as Cherry Baroness in Reality episodes, but at least hard instead. *On 28 June 2017 on Facebook, after the player completes episodes, there will be a mini-game at the checkpoint (the tent) which the player can get extra booster by choosing a gift. *After Cocoa Cove, episodes usually have more 4-coloured levels instead of 5. *Polkapalooza is the only episode with a one-word name. *Peppermint Portal is the final episode on Flash version due to Mr. Toffee appeared and the background shows the end of the map. *The following episodes by seasonal holidays or seasons: **Gregorian New Year: Peppermint Party, Candy Countdown, Festive Fiesta and Glittery Gala. **Lunar New Year: Delicious Dynasty. **Valentine's Day: Precious Pond, Crumbly Crossing, Valentine Valley and Lovely Lagoon. **Easter: Easter Bunny Hills, Vanilla Valley, Haystack Hills, Radiant Road and Cocoa Cosmos. **Halloween: Crunchy Castle, Boneyard Bonanza, Hoax Hollow, Tricky Tracks, Tricky Tower and Licorice Lair. **Christmas: Holiday Hut, Eggnog Emporium, Festive Forest, Chilly Chimneys, Cranberry Cottage and Merry Market. **Winter: Delicious Drifts, Ice Cream Caves, Siberian Sorbet, Icing Islands, Scrumptious Slopes, Frosty Fields, Glazing Glen and Frozen Fishland. *In some occasional times, 2 or more episodes are released. **A rare event, in which it is called "Double Content Drop", has occurred several times. Since the release of episodes 262-263, it became the new standard rate of release. **A very rare event of episode release, in which three episodes are released in a single week, has occurred several times. Since the release of episodes 366-368, it became the new standard rate of release. **An ultra rare event of episode release, in which four or more episodes are released in a single week, has occurred once. Category:Elements Category:Lists Category:Episodes